1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to an integrated circuit and to a method of making a corresponding integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
An integrated circuit may have at least one active area line with trenches on either side of the active area line. Such an integrated circuit is for instance a flash memory. A flash memory normally stores information in an array of floating-gate transistors, often called cells. One example for a flash memory is a NAND memory which uses tunnel injection for writing and tunnel release for erasing.
As manufacturers increase the density of data storage in flash devices, the size of an individual memory cell is shrinking. Also, the distance between two adjacent memory cells decreases.
However, the decrease of a component of an integrated circuit or of a distance between two adjacent components of the integrated circuit may result in a lack of stability. Therefore, it is a challenge to provide an integrated circuit that provides a high component density as well as a sufficient stability of its components.